1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document processing apparatus, and more specifically to a document processing apparatus which has a print document carry information to identify an electronic document when printing out an electronic document stored in the document managing system, and makes it possible to print only information the user requires out of all information written on the paper document.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, generally, a large number of documents are made electronically and printed on paper when they are used. Printed paper documents are used as distribution documents, and additional notes are often written directly with a pen or the like. If the user wants to have new information written on a paper document reflected in an electronic document in his management of documents, it is necessary to type the written-in information on the keyboard or the like, which is very troublesome.
To save the trouble, JP-A-2002-352217 discloses a document managing device adapted such that when printing a stored electronic document, by having a paper document carry information to identify that electronic document and by having the electronic document to be identified from the paper document, information written in on the paper document is automatically reflected in the electronic document.